More than just an act
by Iamsherlocked223
Summary: Sherlock has started acting differently John has noticed and is determined to find out why. Johnlock


"Sherlock I'm just of to the shops, we don't have anything for dinner please don't destroy the place while I'm gone." John shouted from the kitchen.  
"Hold on I will grab my coat." What?! Sherlock coming shopping?! John couldn't believe it!  
"What? You're coming to the shops?"  
"Am I not allowed? I wanted some fresh air that's all." John didn't believe him. Sherlock had changed recently. Anywhere John went Sherlock was now always going with him. It was like he couldn't bear to be away from him. Once they were in the cab John decided to question Sherlock on this.  
"Sherlock, whats going on? You are going everywhere with me nowadays."  
"Nothings wrong John I just... like being with you that's all." Sherlock said hastily then stared back out the window. John couldn't believe his ears. Sherlock admitting to something like that, something was definitely up. Love? John had liked (loved) Sherlock for a while now. His beautiful, pale skin and his sexiness when he was explaining his observations but he had never thought that Sherlock would love home back! He smiled and looked out the window as the streets and people rolled by.

When they returned from the, very surprisingly, successful shopping trip, Lestrade was waiting for them.  
"Hi boys your needed. Been a murder at a gay night club can you help?" John twinged at the gay part because he knew himself that he was.  
"Who's on?" asked Sherlock  
"Anderson"  
"Dammit but fine we will take it we will get a cab in a few minutes." despite Sherlock's apparent lack of enthusiasm John could see a glimmer in his eyes and a smile creeping onto his face.  
"Thanks guys" with that Lestrade left.  
"Let's go" said Sherlock and he ran down the stairs. John, slightly more hesitantly than usual, followed.

The club was surrounded with police cars and as Sherlock and John pushed through the crowds of nosy on-lookers they could see that this was a messy murder. There was a trail of blood from outside the front door all the way into the bar.  
"Apparently the man was a local here, came here every weekend. Last night he arrived at about 10 and by half past he was dead. The murderer we know was not a worker here and possibly also a regular as he knew the building well. Any ideas?"  
"11 so far." stated Sherlock looking around, touching things and taking notes (mentally).  
"This bar is also twined with another gay bar just around the corner so we will close that because he is most likely to strike there next." sad Lestrade  
"Don't close it." said Sherlock  
"Why not?"  
"Because it would make more sense for us to go there tonight and catch the guy!" with that he turned and left the building calling after John.

Back at the flat Sherlock was outlining the plan for that night.  
"So we will go there pretending to be a couple then just have a look around simple."  
"So we are a couple does that mean we have to do couply things?" John hoped yes secretly.  
"Yes hold hands and whatever." John was actually excited he could hold Sherlock's hand and maybe push it further.

They arrived at the bar at 10.  
"You ready?" asked Sherlock. John nodded then he reached down and took Sherlock's hand into his own and they walked in. The bar was full and there was barely room to move. People were dancing all around and there were couples everywhere sucking each others faces off. John and Sherlock walked over to an empty sofa in one corner of the room and sat down.  
"Anything yet?" asked John.  
"Not yet." he replied. He was very uptight his eyes dancing all over the room.  
"Calm down Sherlock you are meant to look like your enjoying yourself and we are meant to look like a couple."  
"Yeah and how do you do that?" Sherlock asked.  
"Like this." John put his hand onto Sherlock's cheek stroked it for a second then kissed him. It felt so right and to his surprise Sherlock kissed him back. They started exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Finally they broke off and stared at each other.  
"I love you" said John.  
"I love you too" John could tell that this wasn't just an act. Then they started to kiss again now their hands getting a little more adventurous on the the others body. Just then they heard there names being called. They looked up to see Lestrade staring in shock. He walked over and sat beside them.  
"Hello sorry hope I'm not interrupting anything just thought I'd pop in and check to see if there has been any developments?"  
"No your not interrupting we were just getting into character. And no not yet."  
"Ok then.." Lestrade didn't believe them it had looked to real. They continued to chat but from where Lestrade was sitting he couldn't see Sherlock and John holding hands.  
"Wait stop." said Sherlock to John and Lestrade "There look it's him" he pointed to a man at the bar.  
"How do you know it's him?"  
"Just trust me go arrest him now!" shouted Sherlock over the loud music. As Lestrade got up the man saw home and legged it out the door. Sherlock and John ran out of the bar after Lestrade to help, still holding hands.

When they got back to baker street the were both exhausted and collapsed on the sofa.  
"Well that was fun" said Sherlock  
"Yes I will go put the kettle on I think some tea is needed!"  
"Yes but before you go I have to say that when I said that I loved you I did really mean it."  
"So did I" and with that he pushed Sherlock so he was lying on his back and he climbed on top of him and pressed his lips to his. He then started to unbutton his purple shirt which clung so tightly to his perfect skin.  
"Wait wait" said Sherlock "Bedroom?" with that they stood up walking up the stairs lips never parting leaving a long line of clothes behind them. When they finally made it John pushed Sherlock onto the bed and he followed pushing there naked bodies together both moaning loudly with pleasure.


End file.
